1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to plastic liners and processes for manufacturing same, and more particularly to processes for manufacturing liners for use in hazardous waste transport containers and processes for manufacturing same.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice today to transport hazardous waste such as a semi-solid material known as sludge in large rectangular steel containers known as Roll Up Boxes as well as large dump trailers. Unfortunately, there is a greater incident of faulty rubber seals used in these containers than desired which results in leaky containers. Another difficulty is the tendency of the sludge to stick to the containers during dumping of the sludge from the container. Thus, complete removal of the sludge from the containers has become a difficult, time consuming operation.